Mistletoe over Santa Barbara
by Mislav
Summary: Christmas Eve. Carlton, Juliet. Mistletoe. You do the math. Just a oneshot, nothing serious :)


**A/N: I don't own any of the Psych characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This is Lassiet, so, yeah. Don't like, don't read. This is my first Lassiet, so, obviously, not the best thing I wrote, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Rated T because of the slight description of physical intimacy.**

**I really have no idea in what season should this take place, so you can decide it yourself. Also, I'm not sure is this fluff or not.**

Whole police station was decorated in Christmas style, almost like any usual family house on Christmas Eve. It took a lot of work to do so and it was very impractical and complicated sometimes, but eventually, day before the Christmas Eve, the whole process of decoration was over.

Not many crimes were happening around the Christmas time that year, but still, most of the police officers had enough work to do at that time of a year that they were often too busy to even notice the change, or to be in a Christmas mood. But sometimes, just sometimes, one of the over-worked, all-time-serious police officers would stop for a moment to relax, notice the change in the interior of the police station, and he, or she, would feel something warm, and special, moving inside of him, or her, and just for a moment, he, or she, would feel the happiness that he, or she, didn't feel for years, either because it was always skewed by work, or mishappenings in the life, or something else.

And sometimes, just sometimes, that things can change the way we feel about someone, and can turn our lives upside down. And sometimes, just sometimes, that change can be related with two people, and it can happen inside both people, sometimes in the same time, due to a same reason.

Thar's what happened to Carlton and Juliet.

They were walking down the hallway, reading some files about a robbery they were investigating, not even noticing each other until it was too late.

They raised their heads and their eyes met, their faces alarmingly close to each other. Only then they realized that they are under the mistletoe.

Mistletoes were hanging from the ceiling on several places in the police station-most of them were in the hallway, obviously due to the decoratores's need to cause awkward and potentially hillarious situations.

Carlton opened his mouth before he even got to think about what to say: once he did, he realized that he has nothing appropriate to say, actually. He, actually, didn't have anything to say at all, appropriate or not. He was confused, since he usually knew exactly what to say, and when. But, why was he so upset? _After all, nobody expects us to really kiss, right? But, should we dismiss it loudly as a joke or just walk away or... something else? Like, to start a conversation about the case? What if I try to do something like that but she doesn't follow by?_ He simply didn't know what to say, he even wasn't sure does he need to say anything. But he did open his mouth, and didn't know what to do next: he couldn't just close his mouth and walk away without saying anything, that would make Juliet think, no, feel, that he felt awkward about the situation, or something like that, it would be, long story short, awkward for both of them. Well, more awkward than it already was.

Juliet was standing there, confused. She felt the panic creeping inside of her. Seconds kept passing by and Carlton was just standing there, his mouth opened; obviously, he desperately wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't speak, or didn't know what to say. Her eyes were still entirely focused on his face, because, although it was only adding to the awkwardness between the two of them, she decided to bare that rather than to look around and see the people that were staring at the two of them, expecting something to happen, or, even worse, thinking of what is happening between the two of them at that very moment. She felt a single drop of hot sweat rolling down the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. She was thinking about saying something, because he was obviously having troubles with that, but for the first time, she felt her mind turning blank.

They were trapped. It was already too late to prevent this situation from being awkward, and it was only getting more awkward with every second, but again. And, in the same time, something started awakening inside of them-something that was probably inside of them before, but, for reasons unkown, it never made it to the surface, so to say.

"Juliet, I..."

Finally, he spoke. At least, he wanted to apologize for the lack of it, and decided to say something, anything, and Juliet started feeling herself relaxing for a moment. But then, just like that, he remained silent, again, unsure what to say, and Julier felt all of the awkwardness and insecurities hiting her back, even stronger now.

Finally, Lassiter did the last thing hs wanted to do: he simply walked away. In his office, trying to forget what just happened.

"Carlton..."

He instincitively turned around upon hearing the well known voice, then shivered upon seeing Juliet.

"Don't talk. Don't even try to", she said before pressing her lips against his. He shivered upon feeling her soft, warm lips against his, and felt heat rushunh through his body. He pressed his lips against hers too, causing her to moan against his lips. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, wrapping it against his. He swallowed, shivering upon feeling sweet, tender taste of her lips and tongue sliding down his throat. Suddenly, everything else became irrelevant. He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer, passion between the two of them increasing in that short but powerful moment, mixture of feelings and desires battling inside the two of them, in a powerful but delightful battle.

When she moved away, almost two minutes later, in order to catch some breath, he, for the first time that night, knew exactly what to say.

"I think I know the perfect place where to put a mistletoe next year."

Juliet couldn't agree more.


End file.
